Give a Chance
by Kr0l
Summary: Estoy desidida no puedo finjir más. Te quiero a pesar de que nunca me verás como algo más que tu amiga, Te adoro a pesar de que no soy la niña de tus sueños y te amo a pesar de no ser yo el reflejo de aquella persona que amas en tus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Give a Chance

Prologo.

26/julio/07

_Cuando toda persona sal__e de la primaria comienza un periodo de transición que no es fácil para nadie, tener que lidiar con tantas cosas dentro de tu cabeza y de tu cuerpo que la vida simplemente no te enseñó como. Y cuando las comprendes simplemente no puedes comprender como lograste salir de ese embrollo; (espero que sea así y bueno tengo que creer en algo)._

_Está bien que toda tu vida hayas vivido con eso dentro pero justamente cuando comienza a despertar no es de lo más lindo. Y no hay nadie que te ayude. _

_Tienes tantas cosas revueltas dentro de ti que te hacen llevar en alto el claro letrero de ser un "adolescente__ típico" aunque a veces no quieras serlo._

_Una de las cosas de ser adolescente es que llega el primer amor… que a pesar de estar loca por "esa persona especial" no siempre es correspondido y bueno sumándole una cosa más a lo difícil de ser adolescente es el desamor y como lograr superarlo; claro que en ese tema pues… nunca estas sola hay quienes te dan consejos al por mayor por ejemplo: que te busques a alguien para darle celos y que recapacite; que un clavo saca a otro; que lo superes; que solo es una obsesión y que no es cariño; que te alejes de él hasta que todo lo que supuestamente sentías haya desaparecido… ninguno es fácil supongo; por que si en verdad sientes algo por esa persona aunque sea una mínima atracción física si no lo ves durante las clases te desquicias pensando y pensando ¿Dónde y con quien puede estar?... y eso es frustrante. Lo digo por experiencia._

_D__e todas aquellas opciones que he escuchado creo que la última sería la más dolorosa para mi… y el simplemente pensar como sería… dejar de ver sus ojos ámbar mirarme o escuchar su voz decir mi nombre; sería la muerte. La peor y más dolorosa tortura. _

_Aunque ahora mismo vivo en una…_

- ¡Sakura a cenar! – se escuchó una voz provenir de escaleras abajo.

- ¡ya voy!

… _y es que no es fácil, no poder confesar todo el cariño que guardas dentro por aquella persona sin temer que ésta te rechace y peor aún que se aleje de ti cuando tú lo único que querías es que supiera lo importante que es en tu vida. _

_Lo importante y único que es en mi vida; por que no lo solo es mi primer amor si no que es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo. Y mi temor más grande es que él me deje sola y no poder estar cerca de él ni siquiera como su amiga…_

Cerró el diario y lo guardó en el último cajón como era costumbre; cerró se levantó de la silla y se estiró; se acomodó sus ropas y miró una fotografía que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta de madera. Allí estaba ella; su primer día de secundaria… ese día lo conoció a él y desde ese día se había enamorado de él. Aún cuando le había costado trabajo ser su amiga lo había logrado y era la envidia de muchas por que él solo era de su mejor amiga. Sakura Kinomoto.

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras lentamente.

- Hasta que bajas monstruo

- Si Touya, lo que tu digas – contestó fastidiada.

Años atrás se habría molestado por ese sobrenombre que parecía encantarle al "Fósil" de su hermano pero ahora no tenía tiempo para molestarse por eso cuando tenía otras cosas importantes en que pensar.

Y es que Sakura Kinomoto ya no era una niña; bueno sí, pero no en ese sentido; le quedaría bien decir que no era una niña pero aún no era una mujer. Si definitivamente eso le sentaba mejor. Y es que algo bueno debía de haber traído la adolescencia a la chica su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar y ahora todas aquellas partes de su anatomía que antes eran planas habían comenzado a crecer y darle un cuerpo con más curvas aunque seguía siendo muy, muy delgada.

A pesar de que su cuerpo comenzaba a adoptar todas esas formas que el cuerpo de la mujer debía de tener Sakura no era del todo típica, sus ojos verdes demasiado grandes para su gusto eran de vez en cuando un motivo de burlas entre las personas que conocía. Y su extrema delgadez siempre había sido un estigma siempre la tachaban de anoréxica o de bulímica; claro que eran todas aquellas personas que no sabían que cargaba con una gastritis y colitis que no le desearía a nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura, no has tomado tu cena? – preguntó su padre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Nada, no pasa nada – contestó rápidamente.

Adoraba a sus padres; pero bueno… como todo debía de tener un preferido como Toya era el preferido de su madre, pues para ella Fujitaka Kinomoto era su preferido; como amaba a su padre.

- déjala papá; ya sabes que los monstruos son raros y si los haces enojar podría…

- ¡cállate! – le gritó – no deberías meterte conmigo especialmente cuando me encuentro mucho más sensible. – bromeó Sakura.

Inmediatamente las orejas de su hermano se pusieron rojas y Sakura sonrió, había ganado. Sabía que si hermano no podría con aquel comentario.

Entonces notó que alguien faltaba en la mesa.

- ¿y mamá? – preguntó a su padre que solo sonreía.

- Tuvo que salir por su trabajo – le explicó – no tardará.

Sakura miró el plato frente a ella y comenzó a comer.

Mañana sería día de clases y después de un largo fin de semana… sí, quería regresar a la escuela lo más rápido posible… no, no la tachen de rara pero es que estaba enamorada y es que no ver a su "enamorado" por dos largos días podía desquiciarla. ¿Y a quien no?

Regresando a otras cosas no dejando que su mente se fuera por otro camino al que no quería recorrer para no quedarse con insomnio recordó a su mejor amiga; Tomoyo Daidogi… y allí encontraba otro problema. Sabía que debía de contarle lo que pasaba por su corazón pero… no quería ser una más que se unían al grupo de las locas admiradoras de… y ser ignorada como todas.

Debía de acostumbrarse a su situación ella lo tenía como ninguna otra; sabía cosas de él que ninguna otra "pretendiente" jamás sabría. Y con eso ella debería de ser feliz… ¿o no?...

- Estoy en casa – se escuchó la delicada voz de su madre provenir de la puerta. – Hola Sakura¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica hoy Toya? Fujitaka recordaste ir a la lavandería.

Y allí estaba Nadeshiko Kinomoto; la casi normal ama de casa; podría ser lo que cualquier madre era pero Nadeshiko era diferente y es que no cualquiera podría decir que su madre era una modesta modelo de lencería.

Y entonces se desató la típica plática de siempre.

- ¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? – preguntó su padre cuando la mujer se sentó al otro lado e la mesa.

- Tedioso; los fotos creo que quedaron hechas un asco pero pues según eso el cliente quería que fueran así

- ¿y como eran?

- Bueno, de hecho todo era raro; la ropa era bastante pasada de moda para mi gusto

- ¿de abuelita? – preguntó Sakura con malicia

- Sakura ¿Qué temas son esos en la mesa?

- Bueno, yo solo preguntaba

- Pues no, no eran de abuelita. Y tu tuya ¿te pasó algo en la universidad? Estas muy callada

- Déjalo mamá es que no puede con las cosas de la madre naturaleza

- ¿de que estas hablando Sakura?

- No trates de entenderla mamá, ya sabes como es Sakura.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

- no te preocupes, no es nada. ¿verdad Toya? – su hermano la miró con desconfianza y asintió lentamente ante la mirada interrogatorio y sorprendida de su madre.

- De acuerdo, pero espero que no sea nada grave

- Claro que no lo es – contestó su padre a punto se soltar la risa – no te preocupes querida – repitió.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa con su plato vacío y lo llevó a la cocina.

- creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo servicio y no quiero llegar tarde – comentó subiendo las escaleras.

Siempre había tenido problemas para levantarse temprano pero desde que había entrado a la secundaria eso había desaparecido mágicamente. Sí lo que había necesitado era un incentivo para levantarse primero y tener que ser su pareja para hacer el servicio era una muy buena recompensa.

- ¡Buenas noches! – gritó ya arriba; quería dormirse cuanto antes para ver a esa persona que la hacía volar.

Entró a su cuarto y miró su diario en el escritorio de madera que tenía debajo de la ventana.

Se acercó a él con pasos pesados deseando irse a la cama para que pasara el tiempo más rápido pero no podía dejar a medias a su diario. Además ya no era tanto.

Siempre había creído que algún día alguien leería su diario y se preguntaría como sería la vida en ese pasado (que era el presente de Sakura) era por eso que siempre le dedicaba mucho tiempo a escribir además de que era una buena forma de des ahogar lo que no podía contarle a nadie.

Ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabía que ese sentimiento existía dentro de ella. Sakura era una muy buena actriz. Tanto así que nadie ni siquiera lo sospechaba y es que tenía la coartada perfecta.

Un novio lejos. Cariñoso y atento que le mandaba todo lo que quería. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella, ya no más. No negaría que algún día había estado enamorada de él pero ahora su corazón tenía dueño y eso era algo que no había podido controlar. Y debía decírselo a Yukito en algún momento… solo que no sabía como. No quería lastimarlo pero tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole.

De hecho debía de decirlo; estaba a unos meses de salir del secundario y hacía meses que había tomado la desición de confesarle sus sentimientos a él.

Decirle todo lo que despertaba dentro de ella su sola presencia; lo mucho que le gustaba su voz; sus ojos; lo segura que se sentía cuando la abrazaba. Todo el amor que había despertado dentro de su alma. Lo importante que era en su vida.

_He decidido que tengo que decírselo; aún no se como. Pero primero es lo primero y eso es que tengo que decirle a Tomoyo que amo a Shaoran Lee… quizá ella pueda ayudarme a encontrar las palabras y el momento adecuado para confesarme ante él._

Continuará…

Hola!!

Aquí les traigo algo nuevo. Que les pareció el primer capítulo?

Tengo tantas ideas dentro para este fic que no tengo idea de que escribir de nota. La he escrito tres veces y aún no me parece del todo adecuada. Y es que quiero dejarlo en suspenso pero también quiero darles una probada de todo lo que promete Give me a Chance que creo que el nombre dice suficiente. Pero después se me viene a la cabeza todo lo que Sakura hará por que él se fije en ella y como voy a poner la actitud de Shaoran siempre tan tímido hacia Saku y todo lo que sucederá a su alrededor que… mejor me callo. Y si quieren saber más esperen el próximo capí que no los defraudará.

Espero sus comentarios. De verdad espero que hallan disfrutado de éste pequeño prologo.

Y ya saben… ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!

Chao!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Give me a Chance**

**Capítulo 1**

Ahora si era Lunes. Pensaba mientras caminaba a la escuela, tanto había pedido para que fuera lunes y ver nuevamente a Shaoran y ahora que lo pensaba bien… ya no quería… Tenía miedo, ese día tenía que hablar con Tomoyo y confesarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, tenía que escribir una carta y sobre todo lidiar todo el día con las admiradoras de Shaoran.

La arboleda estaba muy poco transitada a esa hora pero ella tenía que ir por que le tocaba el servicio. Con una sonrisa recordó como era que odiaba que le tocara la semana de servicio en la primaria a pesar de que le tocaba con Tomoyo. Pero eso también había cambiado; odiaba levantarse temprano y necesitaba unos cuantos despertadores para ello, pero estar con Shaoran una hora diaria cada día de la semana lo compensaba.

Entró a la escuela y fijó su vista en la ventana de su salón, seguramente Shaoran ya habría llegado y como siempre la estaba esperando para decirle lo que le tocaba hacer por que él ya había terminado su parte.

- ¡Buenos días! – lo saludó. Era la única persona que estaba dentro del salón y la única que podía contestar con la respuesta apropiada pero… era Shaoran…

- Creí que te tomaría más tiempo llegar – le dijo. Estaba sentado en una de las butacas de atrás, mirando con atención a la delgada chica a un lado de la puerta.

Sakura levantó una ceja. Allí había gato encerrado.

-¿Por qué?

- afuera esta haciendo mucho aire – se levantó y camino hasta ponerse a su lado - ¿crees que debo irme contigo para que el aire no le lleve? – comentó burlón mirándola de arriba abajo.

Estaba furiosa no lo negaba; sin embargo el que Shaoran se pudiera a un lado de ella tan cerca que podía oler el perfume que él usaba; casi podía sentir que su respiración chocaba con su cabello, miró hacia arriba y miró sus ojos ámbar con atención, casi con embelezo… suspiró cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre sus hombros.

-Sak-Sakura tengo… tengo que decirte algo… - murmuró el chico.

La respiración de Sakura se cortó; Shaoran la miraba a los ojos fijamente y parecía no saber por donde comenzar… las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sus labios se secaron…

- yo… no se por donde comenzar – dijo con una débil sonrisa – y no quiero que te enojes cuando te diga esto.

- nunca podría enojarme contigo – susurró Sakura que parecía haberse perdido en los ojos ámbar de su amigo. Había soñado eso tantas veces que en realidad no sabía si en ese momento estaba soñando.

Ese comentario pareció darle ánimos a Shaoran que amplió su sonrisa.

- es que… yo quería decirte que… - podía adivinar lo que venía después de eso… e inconciente se acercó más a él. - … ¿si vas con nosotros al festival que se celebra en el templo cerca de tu casa

- sí – susurró aún en su ensoñación, ahora Shaoran se acercaría y la besaría hasta que ella le dijera que lo amaba y… - ¡¿Qué?! – ahora lo miraba perpleja… ¿Qué había dicho? - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- es que el viernes nos pusimos de acuerdo pero como tu te fuiste muy temprano y yo no pude avisarte el fin de semana - le explicó el chico rápidamente y con una mano detrás de la cabeza – decidí que era mejor que te lo dijera hoy por que…

Sakura estaba de piedra y pestañeaba sin comprender; Shaoran hablaba frente a él pero ella no lo escuchaba; había estado a punto de besarlo y él ni en cuenta. Y lo peor es que cada vez era más obvia no podría ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

- además – agregó – tu dijiste que no te enojarías conmigo… si quieres puedes invitar a Tomoyo – le dijo con una sonrisa suplicante - ¿no estas enojada verdad?, lo lamento es que estuve ocupado y no pude avistarte el fin de…

- ¡Shhh! – le dijo Sakura caminando y sentándose en su lugar. – soy la invitada de último momento por tú culpa, si te habías comprometido a avisarme pudiste haber llamado por teléfono… a menos que… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Shaoran? – le preguntó. Trató de que su voz se escuchara con un poco de reproche fingido y picardía cuando la verdad era que no quería saber si en verdad él había estado ocupado con alguna chica. Además de alejar todos los pensamientos que Shaoran pudo haber tenido si es que notó lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. – soy tu mejor amiga – aclaró aunque le dolió – y creo que debería saberlo

Shaoran se pasó las manos por su cabello castaño revuelto y se sentó delante de ella.

- Saku, sabes que no haría nada a tus espaldas. Es solo que mi madre tuvo que salir y me quedé al cuidado de mis hermanas.

La madre de Shaoran, Ieran Lee era una mujer reacia y trabajadora; era madre de 5 hijos de los cuales Shaoran era el mayor seguido de sus cuatro hermanas era muy común que Shaoran se quedara al cuidado de sus hermanas más pequeñas.

Había conocido a Shaoran hacía un par de años cuando se mudaron a Tomoeda, tiempo después Shaoran le contó que su madre se había divorciado de su padre y por eso se habían mudado de la gran metrópoli de Hong Kong.

Sakura sonrió ante la cara de perrito abandonado de Shaoran y concluyó:

- de acuerdo – Shaoran sonrió. Sakura se quedó mirando los labios de Shaoran y antes de su voz se fuera de paseo agregó – pero tendrás que comprarme algo

- claro – entonces se escuchó el timbre.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como resorte.

- no terminé mis deberes – le dijo a Shaoran que la miraba extrañada

- no te preocupes yo los hice por ti

Ahora fue Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

- si me escuchaste – le replicó. Sakura sonrió. Y lo abrazó al cuello.

- gracias, por eso estás tan guapo – le dijo. Él creía que ella bromeaba… ella: decía lo que sentía. Shaoran sonrió coqueto y ella sintió que las rodillas le flaquearon.

- ¿y a que hora se irán? – le preguntó

- nos iremos. Dijeron que nos veríamos en la entrada a las 7:30 ¿quieres que valla por ti?

- mmm… no lo se – contestó mirando la ventana pensativamente - ¿Qué tal si ahuyento a tus pretendientas?

- pues… ¿para que crees que te llevo Saku? – Bromeó esperando la reacción de su amiga.

Sakura se levantó de nuevo de su mesa banco y apoyó las manos en la papeleta.

- ¡que payaso! – exclamó - ¡decidí pasarte por alto que me dijeras que estoy bien flaca, y que se te haya olvidado decirme lo de hoy… pero que me hayas dicho esto rebasó mi límite! - pero la risa de Shaoran fue su única respuesta.

Las clases comenzaron y Sakura no podía apartar la vista del chico que estaba a su lado. No había nada que no le gustara de él. Era guapo; atento; inteligente; responsable; coqueto pero tímido; además tenía unos ojos tan transparentes que se podían leer tan fácil que a veces no necesitaba palabras para decir las cosas; con un simple vistazo podía ver el sentimiento que alojaban esas lagunas de color miel.

Podía jurar a todos los dioses que en los ojos de Shaoran se cumplía algo que había leído en un libro: "El amor nace en los ojos […"

Sus ojos soñadores se empañaron con una profunda tristeza; eso le dolía, le dolía no ver el amor que ella deseaba ver en los ojos de él.

Sabía que él le tenía un profundo cariño; que la quería en su vida… pero no la veía con amor.

Entrecerró los ojos; apartando su verde mirar de él. Suspiró tratando de alejar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos.

No debía llorar, lo tenía como amigo y no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de decir en un futuro que ella había sido la mejor amiga de su primer amor… bueno, eso suponía ella.

Aunque poniéndolo de otra forma; era la más cobarde.

Todos los días sabía de chicas y chicos que se atrevían a ponerle palabras a los sentimientos y decirlos abiertamente a aquella persona que los había hecho nacer dentro de ellas… y a pesar de que ella sabía lo que sentía por Shaoran, a pesar de poder describir cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada cosa que él le hacía sentir…. No tenía el valor de decírselo a la cara y saber lo que él tenía que decirle.

Había tratado de ocultarlo cuando comenzó a sentir eso tan fuerte por él… lo juraba por Kami que lo había hecho con todas sus ganas… pero había sido en vano pues sirvió solo para fortalecer ese sentimiento.

Su vida era un completo remolino; Yukito le había escrito diciéndole que próximamente la visitaría y ella no podía verlo sabiendo que tendría que decirle algo que seguramente no le gustaría nada.

- ¿Sakura estas bien? – Sakura levantó la mirada.

Allí estaba la persona que más podía haberle complicado la existencia.

Shaoran estaba poyado frente a su mesa banco mirando atentamente sus ojos.

- ¿tienes lágrimas en los ojos? – preguntó nuevamente - ¿te pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal?

Sakura negó con una sonrisa fingida.

- estoy bien, solo… tengo sueño. – Shaoran sonrió.

- Tomoyo te está buscando afuera – le dijo – hace unos minutos que dieron el timbre y tú ni en cuenta.

La chica se levantó del salón con Shaoran a sus espaldas.

- ¿Saku que tanto hacías allí dentro? – preguntó Tomoyo cuando la vio fuera del salón

- nada

- se estaba quedando dormida

Tomoyo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- bueno entonces tengo que aprovechar que estas despierta para ir a desayunar algo

- ¡Tomoyo! – exclamó apenada Sakura. Pero la chica solo sonrió.

Tomoyo Daidogi; la chica extrovertida; popular; inteligente; rica; guapa; etc… etc… etc…

Esos eran todos los elogios que siempre escuchaba de su amiga no los negaba pero para ella era Tommy su amiga desde que tenía uso de razón.

Sentía que estaba traicionando tantos años de amistad por no contarle sobre su enamoramiento con Shaoran pero eso iba a cambiar.

- Tommy tengo que contarte algo – le dijo seriamente.

La chica de ojos violetas la miró con el seño levemente fruncido.

- ¿tan serio es? – la esmeralda asintió. - ¿quieres que vallamos a la parte de atrás?

¿no iremos a comer? – preguntó al ver a Tomoyo no desviarse a la cafetería

Estoy es más importante, creo.

Sakura respiró hondo y siguió en silencio a Tomoyo hasta que llegaron a la reja que separaba a la preparatoria de la primaria.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante Saku? – la chica miraba sus manos.

Estaban sentadas en una jardinera y Sakura no sabía por donde comenzar, haber decidido decirle era muy fácil… pero encontrar las palabras no lo era tanto.

Y eso la llevaba a pensar que quizá con Shaoran sería todavía más difícil.

- es que… hace tiempo que… que me gusta una persona. – Tomoyo la miró con más atención pero no dijo nada. – creo que… estoy enamorada

- ¿es Shaoran?

Sakura la miró sorprendida y pálida…

- ¡no! ¿cómo crees que es él? ¿Por qué crees que de él? – dijo rápidamente y negando lo que se había decidido a confesarle a su amiga

- Yo simplemente preguntaba. Entonces… ¿no es él? – pero Sakura guardó silencio. Agachó su mirada se mordió el labio inferior.

Esa fue la respuesta más clara para la chica de ojos amatistas.

- ¿desde cuando?

- desde que entramos a la secundaria… - la miró a los ojos - ¿ya lo sabías verdad?

- tenía mis sospechas – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de brindarle consuelo pues la esmeralda parecía tan desolada que ni el sol la calentaba – pero no entiendo algo… si crees que estas enamorada de él ¿Por qué le sirves de mensajera cada vez que una chica quiere andar con él? ¿no crees que es algo masoquista?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- por que solo soy su amiga Tommy, - le contestó en un suspiro – él no siente nada por mí más que amistad

- ¿y como estas tan segura de ello?

Le preguntó Tomoyo. No quería que su amiga se rindiera tan fácil a pesar de que algo dentro de ella le decía que Shaoran nunca la vería como algo más que una amiga… sin embargo; podría equivocarse y no quería que quizá Sakura no tomara esa oportunidad y desperdiciara algo muy bonito.

- por que se nota.

- no deberías rendirte Saku, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá él si sienta algo por ti. Tu no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas

- eso me lleva a otro problema. Ayer lo estuve pensando y creo que cuando salgamos será el mejor momento para confesarme ante él…

- ¿Por qué en esa fecha?

- así si él ya no quiere hablarme entonces… entonces ya no tendrá que verme a diario y yo tampoco y no dolería tanto perder lo único que tengo de él su amistad.

Tomoyo guardaba silencio. Sakura hablaba sin parar sobe todas las cosas que no había sacado y que la estaban ahogando.

- y también está Yukito me escribió que vendría y tengo que decírselo y... y no quiero mentirle por que él no se lo merece y…no me gustaría estar con él cuando no dejo de pensar en el tonto de Shaoran que no puede ver que me muero por él. – estaba tan agitada que el aire comenzaba a faltarle cuando hablaba - ¿Tommy que voy a hacer?

- yo creo que tienes que evaluar las opciones. Se que no quieres perder su amistad pero ¿no crees que es muy doloroso para ti ser solo su amiga?

- pero no me importa. – le dijo – por que así por lo menos estoy con él

- ¿y que va a pasar cuando él esté con una chica? Tu lo has dicho ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

- pero él ahora no quiere a nadie más y…

- ¿y que cuando la quiera? Sakura, sabes que yo te apoyo pero tienes que ver todas las cosas que tienes en este momento

¿quieres decir que me quede con lo más estable? – preguntó Sakura – yo ya no siento nada por Yukito

- no estoy diciendo eso Saku, lo que digo es que si quieres decirle a Shaoran lo que sientes por él… arriesgas el todo por el todo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- es que tienes razón… va a llegar el momento en que no voy a poder decir nada por que él estará muy lejos…

- Saku no te estoy diciendo que esto es lo que tienes que hacer, solo quiero que pienses en el momento en que encuentres el valor y las palabras para decirle tus sentimientos y en la respuesta que él te dará.

- no me importa su respuesta; no le obligaré a que sienta algo por mi, simplemente quiero que sepa que es muy, muy especial para mi

- lo sé, y es muy bueno que pienses eso – le dijo Tomoyo con voz baja para tranquilizarla – pero es probable que él no comprenda lo que tu tratas de decirle y entonces… para ese entonces tienes que pensar que quizá no sea la respuesta que tu deseas que salga de sus labios. Es ganar o perder. Si te arriesgas a decirle tus sentimientos quizá tu miedo de perder su amistad se materialice; sin embargo si no se lo dices… no podrás comenzar una nueva historia si no has terminado la anterior y tu corazón no podrá amar a nadie más por que tú misma no le permitirás olvidar a Lee.

Continuará…

Hola! Como están?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ( a mi me pareció algo flojo) pero es que tampoco quiero develar todos los planes que tengo para los próximos capítulos; de hecho tengo varios capis adelantados… y cuando quiero acomodar… es un desaste.

Gracias a:

Megumi Asakura; LoReNiSH; gabyhyatt

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. En el próximo estará el festival que podrá pasar como un sueño hecho realidad de Sakura para después convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

Hasta el proximo capítulo.

Dejen reviews!!


End file.
